


Undercover Angel

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gets a clandestine late night visitor…Or two.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through Four Months Later (2x01)</p><p>Claire is in 11th grade so if this offends you, move on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for LJ community [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes/) challenge #3: Three's Company. This will also fulfill LJ community [heroes50](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes50/) prompt #30-Hell.

She smiled with a hum as she hung the wind chimes in her window. No one knew what they meant except her. Funny, of all the things her mom and dad had chosen to pack and bring along or leave behind, these were among the bring along. She was glad, even if she knew her motives tonight weren't what the Haitian had in mind when he gave them to her. He was here, she'd seen him at her house earlier talking to her dad.

That taken care of, she went to her closet. She scrounged to the bottom of her duffel bag, pulling out the Victoria's Secret bag. She'd made the purchase in New York. No one at the store had questioned her, no one had batted an eyelash that a teenager was buying the baby doll. It was black lace and would, hopefully, get the idea across without her having to say anything. 

She changed into it, taking a moment to admire the way she looked in it from her mirror. Then she pulled her ratty terry cloth robe on over it before sitting at her computer to check her email. She was hoping from word from Angela, Nathan, or someone in New York about Peter. She was beginning to think there would be no word. 

He came, like she knew he would. She'd counted on it. That maybe he'd given the chimes to her for this reason, knowing it would come to this. 

"Come in," she whispered when he hesitated in the window. 

She'd never done this, had seen it in movies but wasn't banking on being able to imitate the great seduction scenes on her first attempt. If she was clumsy, then he'd know she hadn't done this before. 

"Did I take too long?" 

"No," she said, standing from her chair and shedding the robe. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as his eyes raked over the length of her body, not just once but twice. While the lace was sheer, the important things were still left to the imagination so she wasn't completely bare to him. Sort of. "I'd say you're just in time." 

"Claire," he murmured. 

She walked up to him, placing a finger at his lips to quiet him. She kissed him then, arms going around his neck to bring herself closer against him. He hesitated. She knew he would, but as her lips parted and she licked his lower lip, she felt him give in. It was slight at first, the parting of his lips, the meeting of her tongue. 

And then he touched her, hands at her ass, cupping her and drawing her closer against him. She felt him hard against her and she groaned, kissing his jaw and then his ear. 

His hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head so that he could mirror her actions. His mouth didn't stop at her ear, though. He backed her against the bed as he kissed her neck, throat, and collarbones, pushing the sleeves of the baby doll out of the way. 

She'd dreamt of this. Him with her. Since the day she realized he was all she had. She'd waited, biding her time until things had calmed down and he would have no end of the world excuses to put things - her - off. Her breath caught as his hands slid a path from her ass along her waist, working her arms out of the baby doll before cupping her breasts. 

  
***  


He remained transfixed, moving slightly in the night's breeze as he floated through the air. It had become a ritual of his that he didn't understand. Checking on Claire before he went to bed. She was  different. He liked her, even if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be a robot or an alien. She was new, still trying to figure things out. He had suspected she was more alien than she was letting on. 

He watched as the man who had climbed through the window a short while ago undressed her. He should look away, go away. This was obviously a private moment, but he was rooted to his spot, hypothetically speaking. How often did a guy his age get to see this sort of thing live and in person? 

They looked rather dramatic together, the paleness of her skin making quite a contrast to the darkness of his. As much as he hated to admit it, as the unknown man proceeded to peel away the rest of Claire's lingerie. Did he know how lucky he was to have someone like Claire wearing that for him? 

She was naked now, taking off his shirt to catch him up to her, partially anyway. White hands splayed around his arms, fingertips grazing his back as he paid attention to her breasts. West couldn't tell what exactly he was doing. West knew what he would do, though. 

He would lick each nipple until it was so hard that it bordered on painful to her. He'd tease each one with his teeth, his tongue, leaving a mark or two because marking that pale flesh would be incredibly hot. 

He could almost feel her, taste her flesh against his mouth, teeth, and tongue. 

Her visitor slid lower along her body, using his mouth in a trail from breasts to the juncture between her legs. She parted them, barely enough for him to take a taste. Was she deliberately teasing him? Making him work harder for it? 

He couldn't help himself, he moved in closer. If either of them looked now, they'd see him. Hopefully if that happened he'd be fast enough that they'd think they imagined it. Who would be hovering outside her window anyway? 

He groaned softly as the man entered her with a finger. One finger was joined by two and then he lowered his mouth. West didn't need to be in the room to see that he was licking her clit. He'd know by the sounds she was making alone. 

She was quiet, but he could tell that she was forcing herself to be. Probably worried her parents would come see what she was doing. 

He watched as her hips came off the bed, her hands supporting his head, and then she was still. She'd come. West wasn't sure how he felt about that. Jealous? He had no reason to be. Aroused? Definitely. 

The man stood from the bed then, shedding the rest of his clothes before joining her again. He went to his back, she straddled him echoing what he'd done to her earlier. Kissing his nipples, his stomach, teasingly avoiding the area between his legs and his cock to kiss his thighs. 

And then she took him into her mouth, hand working the base and lower part of his shaft as she moved his cock in and out of her mouth. 

Jealousy gave way to other feelings. Needs. He took his own erection out of his pants, stroked himself. If he closed his eyes he could pretend she was sucking on him, giving him a blow job. And he knew it would be a good one. The man with her didn't look like he was having a bad time at all. 

Soft words were spoken between the lovers, things West could not hear and probably didn't deserve to be privy of. Claire shimmied up the black man's body, straddling him again as his hands went to her hips. 

This time she couldn't resist, West heard her soft cries as he breached her entrance. Was this her first time? Was he witnessing not just sex but her losing her virginity? Somehow, that made it even better for him. He drifted away from the window, afraid as he drew closer to coming that he'd make a sound they'd overhear. 

He could still see, though. He could still watch as she worked her body lower along the length of his cock, taking him in deeper and deeper. A hand cupped her breast, working the nipple just as West would do. They were already hard, but she evidently liked it a little rough because he watched it harden even more when he pinched her. 

That was all he could take. He came, hard and fast, spilling his load on the lawn outside her bedroom window. Evidently, her lover wasn't too far behind. He set both hands at her hips, giving himself better control even with her on top, thrusting into her. So deep, so hard, he could see that even from here. Faster and faster, until finally he froze as if suspended in time. And then he resumed pumping into her, slower, dropping a hand from her hip between her legs, working her to a second orgasm. 

  
***  


Claire bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood as he brought her over the edge again. The short time of pain she'd experienced had been more than worth this. She knew he'd be good, good to her. 

He rolled them so he was on top now, kissing and licking the light sheen of perspiration from her body. Evidence that she'd come hard. She felt that same evidence on him as she skimmed along his form with her hands. 

"Please tell me you plan on using the chimes again." 

"I was thinking about it." 

"I will watch for them then." 

She giggled softly, reaching to kiss him. He kissed her back as she nestled herself under him. "I should hope so. It took you long enough as it is." 

"Wear things like that and it won't take me long ever again." 

Her arms went around him, hands skimming along his back, lower to cup his ass. Firm and tight yet still soft. She'd seen it when he took his clothes off, but it felt even better than it looked. His hands grew more urgent, more demanding and her breath caught as he took one of her nipples between his fingertips again. 

"Again?" 

"I haven't even started yet." 

Claire couldn't help but think she was a very lucky girl. 

  
***  


He was going to take her again. It was then, seeing the man move to enter her again that West realized he could be here all night if he stayed and watched. West left then, drawing even further away from the window yet unable to completely turn away until there was nothing but a light in the distance left to see. 

~The End~ 


End file.
